Tragedy: the end of a hero
by Alastor-Creation
Summary: Tragedy and death can corrupt even the strongest of minds.
1. Chapter 1

**I once thought I could do anything, **

Save anyone

Never be broken

Or defeated.

**But I was wrong. **

I watched as the rest of the 7 were slaughtered around me.

Helpless

Useless

Defeated.


	2. Chapter 2

First was Leo.

He, Frank, and Hazel were scouting a warehouse when they were attacked and surrounded.

Amongst the carnage, Frank's life stick caught fire.

He began to die.

Leo quickly took the stick and tried to put it out in some water.

But it wouldn't go out.

Frank was burning up and the monsters were slowly closing in on them.

Leo made a last ditch effort to save his friend.

He absorbed the fire from franks stick into his own body.

But something went horribly wrong.

The power within the stick mixed with Leo's own life force and exploded outwards.

Leo was blown apart from the inside out.

Frank was too week to fight off the incoming horde of monsters.

Hazel was quickly tiring from the onslaught of monsters.

To save the love of his life he told her to run.

She begged him to stay but he wouldn't budge.

With one final kiss she ran.

She ran as as far as she could before collapsing from exhaustion.

Piper found her not long after that

The two girls mourned together in one anothers comfort.

While Nico slowly lost his mind.

You see, as everyone was dying around him and I,

Gaia took it upon herself to torment us with visions of what happened to the others.

Nico was better at handling it than I was.

About a week after Franks death, the nightmares started.

They haunted me day and night.

Relentless in their approach to drive me into madness with the gore and heartbreak,

I saw them every second

Of every minute

Of every day.

Soon after Franks death, Piper and Jason went.

a Drakon cornered them in a underground tunnel.

**They never had a chance.**

Jason watched as Piper was eaten whole.

Right before his eyes.

The Drakon spat it's deadly poison into Jason's face.

He collapsed in agony.

He went soon after.


	3. Chapter 3

I knew we would take loses.

I was prepared for some of us to die.

But not her.

We fell into Tartarus for what seemed like hours.

We could hear the screams of torment as we fell deeper and deeper into the chasm.

As we fell we heard the flapping of wings.

We shared a frightened glance

Before grabbing each other one last time

and entangling in a passionate kiss.

We pulled away.

I her that I loved her.

She smiled her beautiful smile and replied in turn.

we readied our weapons

we were ready for a fight.

But we never got the chance.

Just as I pulled out riptide to defend myself and Annabeth

They came.

Thousands of them flying around the two lovers as they desperately tried to defend themselves.

Percy quickly noticed that they were only agitating him

while annabeth was badly being hurt.

He didn't understand it

But he knew he needed to help her.

He angled his decent towards her as he fought through the monsters,

Their numbers never dwindling.

He was right there,

Right by her,

But he was too late.

Just as he got within arms length of her

It happened.

The things they were fighting viciously began to tear at her skin.

_Slashes_

_Cuts_

_Scrapes_

all were present on her skin as she screamed in agony.

Then one of them grabbed her right arm

and ripped it out of its socket.

She was bleeding heavily

but at the rate they were falling it couldn't be distinguished.

Percy could only watch in shock

as another grabbed his lover left arm and do the same.

She screamed and screamed

but it didn't end there.

Next the monsters grabbed her legs

and did the same.

She was almost gone.

She looked at him one last time

A ghost of a smile on her face

Before her head was ripped off

In front of his eyes.

**Blood**

So much blood.

Everywhere

On him.

he couldn't see

anything else

he couldn't smell

any other smell

he couldn't hear

anything.

all he knew was that there was blood.

He threw his head back

and screamed.

The scream could be heard through out the underworld.

Everyone knew Gaia's plan had succeed.

She had broken the hero.

The great Percy Jackson was nothing

but a shell of himself.

Percy Jackson was dead.

never to return.


End file.
